Software programs have been written to run sequentially since the beginning days of software development. Steadily over time, computers have become much more powerful, with more processing power and memory to handle advanced operations. This trend has recently shifted away from ever-increasing single-processor clock rates towards an increase in the number of processors available in a single computer resulting in a corresponding shift away from sequential execution toward parallel execution. Software developers want to take advantage of improvements in computer processing power to enable their software programs to run faster as new hardware is adopted. With parallel hardware, software developers arrange for one or more tasks of a particular software program to be executed in parallel (also referred to as concurrently), so that, for example, the same logical operation can utilize many processors at one time to thereby deliver better performance as more processors are added to the computers on which such software runs.
During software development, software code is tested and debugged using software development tools generally referred to as debuggers. Debuggers can view and track exceptions that occur when executing the software code. When an exception occurs, the debugger may notify a user (i.e., programmer) that an exception occurred and allow the user to choose a course of action, such as terminating execution or attempting to restart execution at the instruction that failed. An exception is a bundle of information that is propagated through the program using a means of flow control referred to as “exception handling.” The initiation of exception handling for a given exception is referred to as “throwing” the exception. An exception may be thrown due to hardware errors, software errors, or to take advantage of the exception handling as a control flow mechanism. Exception handling can be more complex in a parallel system.